psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Psiumanji : Witamy w dżungli
Uwaga! ''Chcę ogłosić, że........ Jest to opowiadanie grupowe (kolejne XD) . Ogólnie idea zaczerpnięta z filmu Jumanji: Przygoda w dżungli, który osobiście polecam gorąco <3 Oraz opowiadanie na jego podstawie to tyle, choć nie zawsze musi być zbliżone. Ostrzegam fabuła będzie pozmieniana XD Tu także dojdą psi poszukiwacze przygód. Zapraszam :) '' Prolog Jest rok 1996. Dwa pieski gonią się po plaży. -He he! Plane złap mnie!- krzyknęła Merisa. -Ta.. ta!- mruknął piesek rasy Owczarek Holenderski. Wtem piesek słyszy odgłos bębnów. Nastroszył się i nasłuchuje. Wtem ruszył kilka kroków. Bębny były coraz to głośniejsze. Wtem gdy podszedł do wybrzuszenia na piasku, one zamilkły. Zaczął więc odkopywać. Po kilku zamaszystych ruchach odkopał drewniane pudełko z napisem Psiumanji. -Psiu-- Co!?-zapytał samego. Włożył grę do kosza piknikowego i ruszył w stronę siostry, która bawiła się. Gdy wrócili do obszernego domu świeciło słońce. Piesek wziął grę i zapytał siebie. -Gra planszowa?! Pff! Czy ktoś w to w ogóle gra?!- zapytał samego siebie sarkastycznie piesek. Po czym położył prostokątne drewniane pudełko i wziął w swe łapy jak na te czasy dość ów prymitywny joystick. Potem zaczął grać............ Zapadła już noc. Piesek sobie smacznie w łóżku spał gdy gra zaczęła pobłyskiwać szmaragdowym kolorem. Wtem sama się zmieniła z planszówki w pudełko do gry komputerowej. Otworzyła się i..... W środku leżał sobie niewinnie mały czarny gruby prostokącik. Znowu zaczęła połyskiwać. Po czym zmieniła się scena przed jego dom. Nadal połyskuje światło wtem... zniknęło!! Rozdział 1 W Psim Patrolu wstawał ciepły czerwcowy poranek. Pieski dopiero co wstawały po wczorajszych emocjach z meczu. -Woaah! Co za męczący był wczorajszy dzień!- ziewnęła głęboko Hela. -Fajnie, że przyjechałaś.- dodała już wybudzona Youki. -Nie ma problemu!- odparła Hela. -Dobra, pieski idziemy sprzątać!- podskoczył Eco. -Moja krew!- pochwalił syna Rocky o go polizał. -Wrrr... Zostawił Skye i dzieci, teraz raptem super tata!- warknął cicho Marco. -Chodźmy obudzić resztę kochana!- polizał Hope Eco. -Wstawajcie!- zaśmiała się Hope. Nagle Obi wyskoczył w stroju słonia i zaczął puszczać głośną muzykę. -WIELKIE NIEBA!- wykrzyknęła Mja i spadła z pufy. -Co jest!?- zapytała Tomira. -AA! PALI SIĘ!- wyskoczyła w powietrze Roxy. -Osz Ty!!- zleciała Ashira. -Co do kości!- dodała Shiraz. -Sorki, ale Hope, Eco i Rocky prosili Was śpiochy o pobudkę.- oznajmił Obi. -Kiedyś go ukatrupię..- westchnął zły Volvo. -Nie tylko Ty synu.- odparł Victor. Pieski wstały i zjadły śniadanie.do bazy zawitała też Flurr z drużyną, którzy przed chwilą przyjechali do bazy w Psiego Patrolu. -Flurr!- ucieszyły się Dilara i West. -Jak tam?- zapytała West Flurr. -Dobrze, locik trochę uciążliwy, ale dało się znieść.- odparła wesoło Flurr. -JANNY!- krzyknęła Find. Dwa pieski się do siebie przytuliły. *Zmiana sceny odznaka Find. Psi Patrol pomógł sprzątać szkolne zaplecze, by mogła tam znaleźć się nowa sala. -Dzięki za pomoc pieski!- powiedziała Pani Grooperg. -Nie ma sprawy proszę pani!- odpowiedział Ryder. -Pieski ja pójdę pomóc znosić rzeczy do sali na prezentację, więc możecie zacząć, później do Was dojdę.- oznajmił brunet. -Tak jest sir, Ryder sir!- odparł poważnie Chase. Psiaki poszły na dół sprzątać. Przez małe brudne okno dostawało się nie wiele światła. -Ile tu kurzu.. a- a- apsik!- kichnął Chase. -Dobra ja się zajmę tymi pudłami!- powiedział Gray. -Ok ja też!- dodał Maximus. Gdy Gray z Maximusem układali pudła. Delgado znalazła starą grę komputerową. -Pieski patrzcie co znalazłam! - oznajmiła Delgado, po czym wyszła zza regału. -UU co to?- zapytała zaintrygowana Mishka. -To chyba P-P-Psiumanji. Boże a co to?!- zapytała Delgado. -Co to starej szkoły Nintendo!?- zapytał zdziwiony Ardo. -Nie wiem, ale podepnijmy do tego telewizorka, co prawda nie jest pierwszej młodości.- powiedziała Ashira. Pieski podpięły grę. Pojawiło się na ekranie TV tło dżungli. Potem pojawiło się zdanie. Ashira zaczęła czytać na głos: Gra dla tych, którzy szukają sposobu, aby opuścić swój świat. Zdanie zniknęło! Tło zaczyna blaknąć. I pojawiła się mapa. Tytuł gry pojawił się na ekranie. -Psiumanji!- odczytała na głos Cloe. -Co to takiego!?- zdziwił się Drake. -Hę!?- zdziwiła się Sally. -Pierwszy raz o tym słyszę.- zdziwiła się Timber. Ashira i Mishka wzięły joystick. Po czym wybrały zawody. Gdy już wszystko było wybrane pojawiły się jakieś zwierzęta! Jeszcze dwa jakieś psy na motocyklach, które zatrzymały się. Znowu pojawił się tytuł. Nagle odezwał się głos: -Witamy w Psiumanji!- odparł głos. -Ok.. Dzięki!- odparła sarkastycznie Tetradi. Mishka kliknęła w przycisk, by zacząć grę. Wtem.. pośrodku konsoli pojawił się zielonkawy blask. -C-co to!?- zapytała przerażona Everest. -Wyłączmy to!- ponagliła Skye. -Zluzujcie się! To tylko gra!- odparła zirytowana Slend. Wtem zaczęły bić bębny. -AA!- pisnęła Annie. -Skąd one się wzięły!?- zapytała zdziwiona Shina. -Zalecam to wyłączyć.- ponagliła Moscow. -Zgodzę się.- szepnął Snowstorm. -Pieski! To gra!- powiedziała zirytowana Missouri. Bębny były coraz głośniejsze. Tracker, Valka, Coral i Shina rozglądali się po pomieszczeniu. Jednak nie wiedzieli skąd dobiega głos.Raptem jak na złość wyleciały zielone iskry z konsoli. -Wyłączmy to!- ponagliła Ana. Kaiden wyrwał wtyczkę z gniazdka. -WOW! To było naprawdę dziwne!- oznajmiła West. -To było podobne jak się przenosiliśmy do BATIM 'u lub do Undertale!- westchnęła Ashira. -O nie! Dość teleportowania się! Z wymiaru do wymiaru! Z gry do gry! Z miejsca na miejsce! MAM TEGO DOSYĆ! CO JA JESTEM JAKIEŚ ŻYCIOWE POPYCHADŁO!?- zdenerwował się Hutch. -Tato!!- syknęli wściekli Athena i Solo. -No co!?- opowiedział zirytowany Hutch. -Daj spokój.- uciszyła Delilah. -PIESKI!- zawołała strwożona Victoria. -Hę!?- zdziwiły się pieski. -AAA!- pisnęła Nytrae. Z wtyczki dochodziło zielone światełko. Spowodowało to, że pieski odskoczyły. Annie podleciała do drzwi, histerycznie ciągnąc za klamkę, która ani drgnęła. Via dostała ataku astmy. -DRZWI NIE CHCĄ SIĘ OTWORZYĆ!!- wrzasnęła histerycznie Annie. -O nie!- wysapała Via. -Trzymaj się!- pocieszył Arctic i ją przytulił. -Zostawiłam wsiewkę na górze! A drzwi są zamknięte.- jęknęła Via. Nagle zielona mgiełka okryła pieski. -O JA CIĘ!- wysapała Dilara. -Ashira Twoja łapa!- krzyknął Bites. -Hę!?- zdziwiła się Ashira. Nagle masywna łapa lwicy zmieniła się w kropeczki i zaczęła wciągać ją, tak jak i resztę piesków. -AAA! - krzyczały pieski. * Obraz się ściemnia na 5 sekund..... * Obraz się rozjaśnia. Pieski z PP wyleciały z powietrza mając twarde lądowanie przy obozie grupki piesków nad rzeką. -Au! Mój zadek!- jęknął Marshall. -HA HA HA!- zaśmiały się pieski. Nagle pieski zamarły. Nie dość, że były w dżungli i miały specjalne ubrania, to jeszcze do Marshall 'a podeszła śliczna ruda Husky, która ubrana była w jasno -bordowy psi top wraz z zgniło- zielonymi szortami, przystawiła zimny nóż do gardła nakrapianego pieska. -Myślałam, że to szpiedzy, ale ok to pieski.- odparła. -Cześć piękna! - zaczął Xander, ale Flesh go grzmotnął łapą po głowie. -Ugh.. Nie wiecie!?- odparła wyraźnie zirytowana sunia. Nagle grupka piesków przybiegła do rudej. -Psi Patrol!?!- zdziwił się masywny Native American Indian Dog. -Chyba.- odparł niski Chodsky pes. - Myślałam, że przyszli szpiedzy Russell 'a!- odparła Husky. -Nie to nie oni! - odparł zdecydowanie Native American Indian Dog. -Sprawdź to!- powiedział do dwóch psów. -Tak to nie oni!- odparł Kundel.-Nie ma nawet śladu by byli w pobliżu. -Zgodzę się.- odparł Buldog angielski w okularach, który był przy kości. -Zatem chodźcie!?- zapytał jeden pies. -Byliśmy w szkole- odezwał się Rocky. - Pomagaliśmy innym! Wessało nas!- dodał szary piesek. -Współczuje nas też, ktoś tu grał- oznajmił masywny. -Ach Ruby jak Ty wyglądasz- drążył dalej Xander. -Ugh.. Jeżeli to Ci ułatwi życie to dzięki- odezwała się Husky. -A to poszukiwacze przygód! Od teraz tak chyba będzie się nazywać - pokazała łapą na pieski. -Jestem Smolder, przywódca!- przedstawił dla tych co nie wiedzieli, Native American Indian Dog. -Ja Oberon!- przedstawił się Buldog. -Finbar!- odezwał się Chodsky. -Mysz cicho!- uciszył Smolder. -Z-Zelda!?- zdziwiła się Shina. -TAK TO JA! To na pewno nie szpiedzy!- powiedziała Zelda. -A przy okazji to jestem Jack!- oznajmił Kundel. -Ja Kroes!- dodał drugi piesek. -Dobra ja jestem Chase..- zaczął przedstawiać się piesek. Potem przedstawił resztę.. -Hej.- pomachały łapkami pieski, które pierwszy raz ich poznały. -Teraz to wszystko jest możliwe!- zażartował Janny. -Można wiedzieć co.... co to jest!? - zdziwiła się Flurr. Flurr zauważyła, że na łapkach poszukiwaczy, przyjaciół i piesków z Psiego Patrolu trzy czarne krechy. -Nie chciałam sobie farbować futra!!- zaczęła marudzić Annie. -Jeśli już to są tatuaże!- zauważyła zirytowana Killer. -CO!?- podniosła głos Annie i zemdlała. -A tej laluni to co!?- zdziwiła się Ruby. -Ona tak zawsze.- odparła Tetradi. -No świetnie, teraz zamiast dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, będzie trzeba cucić lalunię!- zdenerwowała się Flurr. -No właśnie.- przytaknęła Dilara. W końcu Annie ocucili Youki z Alaską i Matt 'em. -No nareszcie!- odpowiedziała Tomisa. -Zatem co one oznaczają?- zapytała Flurr -Są to wasze jak i zarazem nasze życia.- oznajmił Smolder. -Czyli jak je wyczerpiemy to tutaj u- umrzemy!?- zapytał Vojtek. -Tak. Wtem... Oberon stanął nad rzeką wtem.. zza nim wypłynął hipopotam! Na szczęście przyleciał z góry, gryf i zaczął walczyć z hipopotamem, dla dobra piesków. -Uff było blisko..- westchnęła Skye. -Bardzo..- przytaknął Finbar. -A! Czemu masz przezwisko mysz?- zapytała Thunder. -Jestem dość niski w grupie.- odparł piesek. Wtem w wodzie znowu wypłynął ten sam hipopotam. -No nie znowu ten hipcio!?- zapytała się zirytowana Annie. -Gdzie ten gryf?!- zapytał zirytowany Kajtek. -Najwyraźniej odleciał! - zirytował się Minimus. Niestety pochwycił biednego Oberona. -O BOŻE! AAA!- zaczęła drzeć się Annie. -Cicho!- uciszyła Zelda. Nagle zniknął. Chwilą ciszę przerwał odgłos kurantów. -Uff.. Nie pytajcie.- wysapał Oberon. -T-Twój tatuaż.- zauważyła zmartwiona Zuzia. -Co z nim?- zapytał Oberon. -Zamiast trzech kresek są dwie...- dodała Zuzia. -Oj! Chyba straciłem życie..- zmartwił się Buldog. -Au gdzie ja jestem?- zapytała samą siebie Linda. -M-mój głos!- dodała. -HA HA!- parsknęli wszyscy śmiechem. Linda podeszła do rzeki. Była masywnym Rottweiler 'em. -JESTEM CHŁOPEM!! Ale, jak to przecież reszta suczek i piesków jest taka sama jak w realu!- zirytowała się Linda. -Tak to już Pff bywa! HAH!- zaśmiała się Dilara. -HA HA BARDZO ŚMIESZNE!- odparła sarkastycznie Linda. -Chodźmy stąd!- zarządził Chase. Kilka metrów dalej zatrzymali się. -A! Kim jesteś tak w ogóle?- zapytała zaciekawiona Linda. -Ja geografem.- odpowiedział piesek. -To fajno. Usiedli. Znowu coś się ruszyło w krzakach. -Biegiem!!- zarządził Finbar.- Na krótkich dystansach są zabójcze!- wrzasnął Finbar. -Naprawdę!? zapytała zaciekawiona Mufin. -Tak! Jestem zoologiem! A teraz go!- ponaglił Chodsky. Był ubrany w panamę, zgniło zieloną kamizelkę i spodnie wraz z ogromnym plecakiem. Rodzice wzięli szczeniaki w pyszczki i ruszyli pędem. Biegli i biegli. Finbar 'a na plecy musiał wziąć Smolder. -Kurcze, gdyby nas nie wessało to bym szybciej biegał.- westchnął podskakując Finbar. Nagle wybiegli na polankę i podjechał do nich Jeep. -Wsiadajcie!- ponaglił piesek. Jeep wydawał się być mały, ale pomieścił wszystkie psiaki. -Zatem nazywam się Neigel Billingsy. - przedstawił się Bullterier. - Miło nam Cię poznać! - odparły pieski. - Psst.. Wy jesteście stąd? - zapytała Deve. - Noo... Nie- odparł Kroes. - Wciągnęło nas. - odparła Zelda. - Nie pytajcie jak.. - dodał Jack. - Nas też wciągnęło!- powiedziała zdziwiona Eeva. -Dzielni poszukiwacze i Wy witam was! Musicie odnaleźć klejnot zwany Okiem Jaguara. Zaczęło się to tak. (Mówi Neigel w 1. os) '' '''Do Psiumanji przyjechał znany łowca skarbów doktor Russell Van Pelt. Mnie wraz z moimi przyjaciółmi wynajął. Na początku niby by oprowadzić. Lecz później jak się okazało szukał klejnotu. Jechaliśmy przez dżunglę. Gdy dojechaliśmy do skały jaguara. Po wielu latach w końcu znalazł swój skarb. Razem z jego grupą zaczęli jechać motocyklami, a on się wspinał. Gdy doszedł na górę wśród bluszczy skały, przypominającej wielkiego siedzącego, ryczącego jaguara, znalazł średniej wielkości jajowaty szafirowy diament. Od razu go wyjął. Wtem Psiumanji ogarnęła klątwa, a on zebrał wszystkie mroczne mocy i zaczął władać zwierzętami. Co prawda prawe oko zrobiło mu się, ślepe. Próbowałem go powstrzymać, ale nie słuchał mnie! Zatem w nocy spróbowałem odzyskać klejnot. Podszedłem do śpiącego Russell ' a i delikatnie wyjąłem mu z łap klejnot. Niestety sęp, zainformował o tym obóz. Zacząłem uciekać i wsiadłem do mego Jeepa dlatego musicie uratować Psiumanji! - zakończył Neigel.' - A klejnot gdzie? - zapytał Smolder. - Doktorze Smolder Bravepup! Dobrze pana gościć! Jest pan znany na całym świecie ze swoich odkryć! I Russell jest pana wrogiem. - powiedział Neigel. - O co biega? - zdziwiła się Ruby. - Ruby Roundpup! Dobra zabójczyni! - odparł Neigel. - To chyba te no... Zapomniałem! - zdenerwował się Oberon. - Doktor Oberon Shleton! Słynny geograf! - odezwał się Neigel. - To chyba postać niezależna. - odpowiedział Finbar. - Moose Finbar! Ceniony zoolog! Nosisz plecak, w którym doktor ma rzeczy. - odpowiedział Neigel. - Co to?! - zapytała Shiny. -Postać niezależna!? Co to?- zapytała Shiny. - To znaczy, że nie ważne co jej zadamy za pytanie ona odpowie tak jak ma zakodowane. - odpowiedziała Ashira. - Zwłaszcza, że odpowiada ona tylko chyba grupie poszukiwaczy. - Świetnie! - zirytował się Jack. - Jack Lightpup! Sławny archeolog! Zastępca doktora Bravepup 'a. - powiedział Neigel. - Hah! To jest dziwne! - zaśmiali się Zelda i Kroes. - Zelda Lionessesstar! Wybitnie uzdolniona, biolożka! - oznajmił Bullterier. - I Kroes Sheepup podróżnik i spec od ładunków pirotechnicznych.- dodał Neigel. -Aha.- powiedziała Tanya. -Witaj Tanyo Boltpup! Specjalistka od przygód. -Klawo! - odparła reszta PP i ich przyjaciół. - I wy witajcie pomocnicy poszukiwaczy! - A co z okiem? - zapytała Zelda. - Klejnot mam w kieszeni. - powiedział po czym podał Finbar ' owi klejnot, tamten schował. - Tu muszę Was zostawić! - zaczął. - Pamiętajcie, jeśli klejnot Psiumanji odnieść chcesz wespnij się na skałę, włóż i zawołaj je! - powiedział Neigel, na koniec dał im mapę Psiumanji, lecz u góry brakowało skrawka. - Na targu znajdziecie zaginiony element. - dodał. Pieski wysiadły z Jeepa. Znajdowały się na polanie. -To świetnie ,teraz gdzie jesteśmy?-zapytała Tetradi. -To jest polana ,ale nie taka zwykła-zaczął Jack ale nie dokończył bo zobaczył piękną sunię rasy Border Collie. Poczuł ukucie w sercu zakochał się...w Sherdzie! Za nią biegł mały biało- rudy szczeniak. Wołał na nią mama. Musiał z nią zagadać. Czuł to. Lecz sunia gdy go zauważyła szybko spuściła wzrok i oblała się bordowym rumieńcem. -H- Hej.- wyjąkał Jack, a jego głos brzmiał inaczej. W głowie wrzasnął na siebie, mówiąc, że to na 100 nie brzmi ani trochę męsko tylko jak zbity szczeniak. -H-hej J-Jack.- wyjąkała suczka. -Ciekawe co jest mamie?!- zapytał samego siebie zdziwiony Fuergo. -Jak tam kochanie?- odparł piesek. -Dobrze, martwiłam się o Was.- powiedziała Sherda. -Naprawdę!!?- ucieszył się Jack. -Mama?- zapytał zdziwiony Fuergo. -Tak Fuergo.- odparł popychając łapą do przody syna Sherda. -Hej- powiedział Jack. -A gdzie tata?- zapytał Jack żartobliwie. -On nie ma taty, zginął na wojnie...- powiedziała Sherda. -Ojej strasznie przepraszam! To był żart...- powiedział Jack. -Nic się nie stało nie wiedziałeś! Po za tym to nadal potrzebuje ojca, chociażby i przyrodniego.- powiedziała puszczając oko Sherda. Raptem Fuergo doszedł do głosu. -Ty!- uśmiechnął się w stronę Jack'a.- Jesteś dla mnie jak tata. Jack poruszył ogonem, jako oczy zrobiły się maślane. -Jack! Psst..- zaczął Kroes. -Ee tak!?- odparł lekko zirytowany Jack, gdyż był wyrwany z jego cudnego snu. -Amory na później..- odparł cicho Finbar. Wtem Jack przypomniał sobie co ma mówić. -Zatem jak już mówiłem to jest niezwykła polana stąd będziemy ruszać.- odparł rozkojarzony wodząc wzrokiem za szarą Collie. -Ej,ale musimy wiedzieć, chociaż nasze mocne i słabe strony!- powiedziała Shiraz. Nagle Smolder nacisnął sobie łapką na klatkę piersiową. Wyskoczyła zielona ,,tablica", która była hologramem. U góry na jasno było napisane jego imię i nazwisko. -Smolder Bravepup, mocne strony siła, bieg, wspinaczka i bumerang. Słabe strony BRAK! OH YEAH!- odparł Smolder. -Jej. -A jak to się włącza!?- zapytała Ruby. -Pokazać?!- zapytał uwodzicielsko Finbar. -Właśnie.- dodał Xander. -NIE! ŁAPY PRECZ PRZY SOBIE! - od syknęła Ruby. Po czym ukrywając ruch nacisnęła sobie. Wyskoczyła czerwona ,,tablica" , która też była hologramem. U góry na ciemniejszy kolor, było napisane jej imię i nazwisko. -Ruby Roundpup! Mocne strony: aikido, karate i T'ai Chi. pojedynek na tańce. Słabe strony jad. - odparła suczka. -Ciekawe czy my mamy.. - zastanowił się Mickey. Flurr nacisnęła łapką na strój. Wyłoniła się ,,tablica" która była, zielono- żółta. U góry było jej imię. -Flurr, mocne strony Avatar, siła, tkactwo i bieg.- powiedziała sunia. -Słaba strony oh tak! BRAK!- odezwała się Flurr. -Teraz ja!- odparł Oberon. Nacisnął. -Oberon Shelton! Mocne strony : geografia, archeologia, paleontologia i kartografia. Słabe strony: wytrzymałość. -Ja! - wpakował się Finbar i nacisnął. Pojawiła się czerwona tablica. -Finbar Moose. Mocne strony, zoologia, biologia, słabe strony: ciasta, bieganie, komary. -Ja! Zaoferował się Kroes. Piesek nacisnął na swój strój. Pojawia się ciemno brązowa tablica. - Kroes Sheepup. Mocne strony: wspinaczka, pływanie, ucieczki, siła, słabe strony: pogonie. -Ja mogę!- odparła Zelda. Wyświetla się tablicach w kolorach - Zelda Lionessesstar. Mocne strony: -Teraz ja!- powiedział Jack i nacisnął łapką na jego łatkę. Wyświetla się szara tablica u góry były ciemniejsze i wytłuszczone litery. -Jack Lightpup! Mocne strony: odwaga, chytrość, inteligencja, świetna orientacja w terenie. Słaby strony: błoto. -Mogę teraz ja być.- zaoferowała Tanya. Wyświetla się Ciemno żółta tablica - Tanya Boltpup! Mocne strony: Szybkość, spryt, rysowanie, szybka orientacja, Słabe strony: wyobraźnia. - Jakim cudem wyobraźnia może być słabą stroną?? - spytała Cloe - Eh... może później wytłumaczę... - odparła suczka. -Dobra to teraz Wy pieski.- powiedział Smolder. Gdy pieski z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciele już wszystko poznali... -Trochę żal, że tylko jedną rzeczą się różnimy od realnego świata.- posmutniał Rubble. -Nie przesadzajmy!- odparła Chiro. Pieski ruszyły... * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chiro. Pojawia się obóz w najciemniejszej części dżungli. Przed namiotem siedzi czarny Dog Niemiecki. Jego prawe oko było tak jakby ślepe. Po nim chodziły różne małe stworzenia. Do niego podszedł drugi pies rasy Bullmastiff. -Szefie chyba ich znaleźliśmy, wysłać motocykle?- zapytał Bullmastiff. -Tak... Świetnie się składa.. Wyślij.. Wkrótce klejnot będzie znów mój.. - odparł Russell. -Tak jest.- odpowiedział Bullmasitff. * Zmiana sceny. Pieski idą po polanie. -Łapki mnie bolą..- jęknęła Mufin. -Ponieść Cię?- zapytał Maxis. -Może.. Daleko do targu?- zapytała Mufin. -Właśnie..- przytaknęły Scotty i Shiny. -Nie wiadomo.- odparła Tanya. -To może powiedz jak wyobraźnia może być słabością?- zapytała Angela. -Muszę tłumaczyć?- zapytała Tanya. -Nom.. Bo to ciekawe.- odparła West. -Ok.. Zatem..- zaczęła Tanya, lecz w tle przeszkodził jej cichy z każdą chwilą głośniejszy odgłos motorów. -BIEGIEM!!- wykrzyknęła Zelda. -O nie!- powiedział King, po czym wziął Riverdale 'a i Rainstorm 'a w pysk. -Tato!!- powiedział rozdrażniony Rainstorm. Mishka wzięła Rainbow także w pysk. Tomira wzięła Mirę. Hela Milk 'a w pysk. Viki Junio, a Harry Ramba. Victoria Scotty i Mufin, Gray Scott 'a. Amy Hopper 'a a Clif Ally. Sunset Adelaice i Kiki, Malcolm Maylo z Tyre 'm. Dylan Jackie ' go i Ash 'a, Briana Summer i Spring. Bumblebee Beeck. Colette Shiny i BeuatyBelle, Maximus Maxis 'a. Rossita Rashtę a Solo Rumber 'a. Dellicia pochwyciła też Paw'a. Laika Sassie, Althon 'a, Marshall Nex 'a i Scraps 'a. Zaczęli strzelać!! -Uważaj!- krzyknął Barnim i ,,popchnął" Samirę, by mogła chwilowo położyć się. -Dzięki skarbie.- odparła Samira. -Chodźcie!- ponagliła Tomisa. Pobiegli.Smolder i kilka innych piesków wyszły na przód. Niestety Finbar znowu biegł z tyłu. -Czemu ja tak muszę wolno biegać!- jęknął Finbar. Wtem znaleźli się znowu w dżungli.Nagle jeden z psów na motocyklu podjechał lecz Ruby zdążyła go kopnąć. -Uff.. Było blisko..- odparła Annie. Wtem skoczyli w krzaki... Zjechało się ich więcej... -Padnij!- powiedział Smolder. Smolder i Finbar padli. -Wyjmij mi bumerang!- odparł Smolder. -Teraz!?- zapytał Finbar. -Tak!- odparł Smolder. Finbar zdjął duży plecak i wyjął bumerang. Smolder zamachnął się i rzucił bumerang zatoczył duże koło i zniknął nie pozostawiając uszczerbku na zdrowiu psów na motocyklach. -Aleś rzucił!- powiedział Finbar. Wtem bumerang zawrócił siejąc w szeregach psów na motocyklach spustoszenie. -WOOW- powiedziały pieski. -Lepiej stąd chodźmy!- ponagliła Linda. Mimo to nadal mieli ,,ogonek" w postaci psów na motocyklach. Zaczęli uciekać. Biegli, biegli, co tchu w piersiach. Wtem znaleźli się nad ,,klifem"/ ,,urwiskiem" z piaskowca, z niego wypływał wodospad. W dole było jezioro. Marshall ledwo co nie skąpał się. Ale Laika złapała go za obrożę. -Musimy skakać!- oznajmiła Ruby. -Zwariowałaś!?- jęknęła dramatycznie Annie wbijając łapki w ziemię. -Musimy!- odparła. Kilkanaście metrów dalej z krzaków pojawiły się pierwsze motory. -No już!- ponagliła ruda Husky. -Nie uśmiecha mi się t- oooooooooo!- zaczął Oberon po czym nie skończył, gdyż został popchnięty. Prześladowcy zaczęli strzelać.Reszta piesków też zaczęła skakać, nawet Annie w obawie o jej śliczne futro, które szykowała rano skoczyła. Zostali tylko Finbar, Smolder i Ruby. Smolder patrzył się w wodę lecz piesek Chodsky złapał go za uchu i razem skoczyli. Na koniec Ruby. Chwilę nie wypływali dlatego psy na motorach zatrzymały się przed zboczem, chwile popatrzyły i odjechały.Zaraz po tym Psi Patrol, jego przyjaciele i łowcy przygód wypłynęli na powierzchnię. Na szczęście niedaleko, przed nimi była wysepka, która jak się okazało później, nie była zbytnio wysepką tylko początkiem lądu. -Wszyscy cali?- zapytał Chase. -Chyba nie. - odpowiedział Smolder. Ruby przystawiła łapkę do jej klatki piersiowej. Po czym zmarszczyła brwi. -Ej. Zostałam trafiona.- powiedziała Ruby. Spod jej koszulki wypływała krew. Po czym ,,zmieniła się w czerwony pył" i zniknęła. Wszyscy się przerazili. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk kurantów. Z nieba spada Ruby po czym wylądowała na ziemi. Popatrzyła się na swoją łapkę. Zauważyła na niej dwie kreski. Wszyscy popatrzyli się na swoje. Nagle ciszę przerwała Linda. -Em... Czy ktoś mi pokaże krzaki?- zapytała głupio Linda. -Naprawdę? Myślałam, że wiesz jak wyglądają krzaki!- odparła Hope. -OCZYWIŚCIE, ŻE WIEM!- warknęła sfrustrowana Linda. -Zatem, o co chodzi z tymi krzaczyskami?- zaśmiała się Hope. -Emm... Czy to ważne?!- zapytała sfrustrowana Linda. -Tam.- wskazał łapką Eco. -Dzięki!- odparła Linda. Linda poszła w krzaki. Chwilę później wróciła. -Idziemy?- zapytała Zelda. -Mhm.- odparły pieski. Znaleźli się na bardzo wąskiej skalnej ścieżce, gdy Finbar oznajmił chwilowy stop. -Co jest?- zirytowała się Tanya. -Muszę pogadać ze Smolder 'em!- odparł piesek. -Słucham? -Wtedy jak byliśmy szczeniętami przez Ciebie wylano mnie z drużyny!- warknął Finbar. -Naprawdę? Teraz musimy przywoływać przeszłość?!- zapytał lekko zirytowany Smolder. -I wiesz co?! Nie boję się Ciebie! Mimo, że jesteś wysoki jak żyrafa!!- dodał zuchwale Chodsky. -Zatem uderz mnie.- odparł Smolder. Finbar popchnął Smolder 'a po czym zepchnął go. Chwilę potem pieski usłyszały dźwięk kurantów i spadł Smolder. Po chwili doskoczył do Finbar 'a i popchnął na skałę, z której płynął malutki wodospadzik. -Bezsensowne marnowanie żyć!- syknął Smolder i zostawił go. Pieski ruszyły przez dżunglę. Po kilku godzinach znaleźli się pod ,,górą"/ ,,skałą". Okazało się nim być miasto zbudowane z piaskowca. -Targ!- ucieszył się Marco. -Chodźmy!- podskoczyła Shina. Rozdział 2 Byli już na targu. Po nim kręciło się wiele psów. -Chleb i ciasto! Chleb i ciasto! - krzyczał jeden ze straganiarzy. Wtem do niego podeszła Linda i zaczęła jeść. -MM.. Jaki pyszny chlebek!- powiedziała Linda. Do tego podszedł do niej Finbar. -Co to?- zapytał piesek unosząc w ciekawości brew do góry. -Chleb! - odparła Linda. -Na prawdę?- zapytał piesek. - Dasz skosztować?- dodał. -No ba!- odpowiedziała suczka. Po czym dała pieskowi kawałek. -Dziwnie smakuje.. Na prawdę myślisz, że to chleb?- zapytał. -Taa.. Tak sądzę.. Od kilku lat nie jadłam go.- odpowiedziała zawstydzona Linda. -CO!?- zdziwił się Finbar. - Przepraszam pana, czy to jest chleb?- zapytał Finbar. -Nie.. To ciasto piaskowe!- odpowiedział wesoło piesek rady Buldog francuski. -Oj.. Nie powinienem tego jeść.. - zmartwił się. Nagle przechodził Smolder. Drugi piesek podbiegł do niego i panicznie złapał go za koszulę. -Smolder! Zjadłem ciasto! Czy mam wysypkę?- zapytał Finbar. -Em.. Nie.- odpowiedział skonsternowany Smolder. -A czy mam kolorowe futro?!- dodał Finbar. -Nie. -Uff.. Czyli chyba chodziło o to, że ciasto to moja słabość, bo nie umiem się powstrzymać go zjeść.- zaśmiał się nerwowo Finbar. Zaraz po tych słowach piesek eksplodował w górę. -HĘ!- zdziwiły się pieski. -WOW!- powiedziała osłupiała Tanya. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk kurantów i spadł piesek. -Jajks!- dodał. Zaraz do piesków z Psiego Patrolu, przyjaciół ich i poszukiwaczy przybiegł mały szczeniak rasy Cocker Spaniel. -Pomożecie mi?- zapytał. -Pewnie.- odparła Delilah. -Nie powinniśmy mu ufać.- syknęła Valka. -Właśnie.- przytaknęła Tanya. -Ale spójrzcie na niego.- rozczulił się Ares. -A Tobie co?- zaśmiała się Sabra. -Właśnie.- dodał Johnboy. -Pomożemy!- odparła Everest. -Dziękuje. - odparł młodziak. Zaczęli iść w stronę niskiego parterowego budynku w kształcie kopuły, zbudowany tak jak całe miasto z piaskowca. Wtem znaleźli się w progu. Nie miał on drzwi, więc widzieli, że podłoga usłana jest dywanem, na środku był kosz. -Jeśli zaufacie innym, uda Wam się to zrobić.- powiedział maluch. Pieski weszły do środka. -Zapewne wąż.- odparł Clif. -Racja.- przytaknął Malcolm. Smolder podszedł do kosza i delikatnie podniósł wieko. Wtem wyskoczył z niego wąż, lecz piesek szybko zamknął klapę. Pieski odskoczyły do tyłu. -Czarna mamba! Jej jad może zabić!- dodał Finbar. -Dobra, może chodzi o jakiś pojedynek.- powiedział Ruffy. -Możliwe.- przytaknął Fritz. -Chyba chodzi o pojedynek na wzrok.- powiedział Maximus. -Ja mogę! Jestem dość dobry w pojedynku na spojrzenie. - zaoferował się Oberon. -Ty?- zdziwił się Kroes.- Skąd ten przypływ animuszu? -Eet.. Zawsze mam, ale nie używam, no może nie jestem twardzielem, ale.- wzruszył skromnie Oberon. Smolder trzymał klapę. -Gotowy?- zapytał. -Zaraz.- odparł Oberon, po czym usiadł i odparł.- Teraz tak. Piesek rasy Native American Indian Dog otworzył powoli wieko, z niego wypełzła czarna mamba! Lecz od razu chciała ugryźć w nos Oberon 'a. Buldog odskoczył. Smolder ją złapał za tył głowy. -Zaufajcie mi i ją obezwładnię.- zaoferował się Finbar. -No nie wiem..- zaniepokoiła się Nina.- Może Cię ugryźć. -Spokojnie zaufajcie! - nalegał piesek. Reszta pokiwała głową. -Ok. Zakryj jej oczy. - kierował. - I otwórz pysk. Nagle Finbar podbiegł do węża i raptownie chcąc nie chcąc wyrwał mu kły jadowe. -Aj!- syknął Kroes. -Nie było wyjścia, ale widzicie zaufaliście mi i się udało.- odparł piesek. Smolder sięgnął na dno, ale nic tam nie było! -CO!- zdziwiła się Rossita. -Ale jak to możliwe?- zapytała samą siebie Ladybug. -Może brakujący kawałek mapy jest gdzie indziej.- odpowiedziała Delgado. -Możliwe.- przytaknęła West. Pieski wyszły z budynku. Idą przez drugą część targu, gdy drogę zagrodził im masywny Rottweiler. -Stójcie!- powiedział.- Oddajcie nam to co należy do nas!- ponaglił. -DO WAS!!?- zirytowała się Timber.- Chyba śnisz kolego!- dodała odsłaniając zęby. -Skoro masz problem to da się to załatwić!- odparł. -Spróbuj a nie dożyjesz końca dnia!- warknął Kaiden. Rottweiler zmieszał się i cofnął się do tyłu wpadając na Fuerga. -Fuergo!- krzyknęła Sherda i wzięła syna w zęby. -Uważaj gdzie twój głupi szczeniak stoi!- warknął. -Zostaw go!- odparła stanowczo Sherda. -PFF! Nie boję się takiej durnej kupy futra!- dodał bezczelnie Rottweiler. -Naprawdę!?? A posmakować moich kłów chcesz!!?- uniósł się Jack, -Słuchaj daj nam przejść.- nalegał Smolder. -Nie. Wtem Smolder uderzył go w podbródek a tamten wyleciał w powietrze. Za nimi przyjechały psy na motorach. -GO!- ponagliła Tanya. Pieski rzuciły się w pogoń. Wtem zza rogu wyskoczył Owczarek Holenderski i kazał iść za sobą. Linda, aż czknęła z wrażenia na jego widok. Razem pobiegli. Wtem piesek podbiegł do włazu studzienki i kazał im wskoczyć. Wskoczyli. Piesek zakrył dziurę włazem. -Jej.- westchnął zadowolony. -Co jej?- zapytała Viki. - To że udało nam się uciec - odpowiedział. -Co oni od nas chcieli?- zapytała oszołomiona Flurr. -Sama nie wiem...-odparła Ruby. -Dobra, musimy iść dalej!- zarządził piesek. Znaleźli się blisko składu, ale pieski po wrogiej stronie go pilnowały. -No nie!!- jęknęła Tanya. -Coś nie tak?- zapytał Bites. -Taa...Bo oni rzadko kiedy się ruszają z miejsca!- odparła Tanya. -Super...-powiedział Kroes. -Mam plan!- wykrzyknęła Linda. -Jaki?- zapytał Smolder. -Ponieważ większość dziewczyn z Psiego Patrolu jest zajęta, a ja nie mogę po eghem jestem psem to wykorzystamy Ruby!- powiedziała Linda. -O NIE!- odezwała się ruda Husky. -Biedna.pokręciła nosem Kasha. -Zrobię Ci wykład.- uśmiechnęła się Linda.-Chodź!- zachęciła. Ruby marszcząc nos poczłapała za nią. Weszły w jakieś zarośla. -Zatem musisz być kokieci-arą w stu procentach! Najpierw krok.- tłumaczyła Linda i uniosła łapkę wysoko i zaczęła iść. Ruby także to zrobiła lecz szło jej niezdarnie. ''' -Oj kochana.- zasmuciła się Linda.- Dobra teraz wzrok. - zakomenderowała suczka. '''Husky zrobiła to samo szło...w miarę. Następnie dwie suczki ćwiczyły uwodzicielską postawę a następnie co ma powiedzieć. -Musisz udawać słodką i niewinną.- uśmiechnęła się Linda. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Lindy. Minęło kilkanaście dłuuugich minut. ' -Jesteś gotowa.- zamerdała ogonkiem Linda. -Eee...dzięki.- rzuciła Ruby. '''Obie poszły do piesków, tamte czekały w krzakach. Smolder zmarszczył nosek i lekko zaskomlił gdy ruda Husky wyszła. Przykuła uwagę dwóch Dobermanów, jeden miał oko ślepe, ponieważ przecinała go blizna a drugiemu brakowało dużego kawałka ucha. ' -Jak ona idzie?- prychnął cicho śmiechem Minimus. -Ma łapę skręconą?-dodał wyraźnie zdziwiony Finbar. 'Suczka rzeczywiście szła śmiesznie w końcu do nich podeszła. ' -Czego chcesz mała?- spytał jeden. -A zgubiłam się...tak? Eee...-zaczęła sunia. '''Tamci wstali i zaczęli coś podejrzewać. Psiaki w krzakach mały miny jakby plan zaraz miał nie wypalić. Raptem w oku suczki przebiegł błysk, błysk, który oznaczał, że wpadła na inny pomysł. Za nią stał magnetofon tylną łapką go włączyła. -Zatańczmy.- uśmiechnęła się -Najpierw ja!- rzucił Doberman bez ucha. -Spokojnie...obydwoje dostaniecie swój taniec.- mruknęła. Zaczęła lecieć muzyka, sunia zaczęła powoli raptem kopnęła jednego, drugi doskoczył do niej lecz ona go pchnęła walnął łbem o metalowy pałek i baldachim się zawalił. ' -Zrobiła to!- uśmiechnął się Smolder. -Uuu...-odparła Tanya i dała liderowi przyjacielskiego kuksańca . '''Psiaki pobiegły w stronę hangaru. ' -Byłaś super!- za wiwatowały suczki panienkowate. -Ej ale to był plan Lindy...jak na razie z całym szacunkiem Smolder przywódczo się nie wykazał.- bąknął Kroes. '''Psiaki otwarły pyszczki w zdziwieniu. -Podróż to najlepszy test dowództwa. - dodał Kundel, po czym ruszył. Gdy weszli do hangaru zobaczyli helikopter. A psy na motorach nadciągały. -Plane pomóż!- ponagliła Zelda.-W Tobie nasza nadzieja.-dodała. -Ja nie mogę...mam jedno życie do stracenia...a nigdy mi nie wychodziło, próbowałem stąd wszystkiego, ale rozbijałem się.- bąknął piesek. -Może nie leciałeś helikopter.- rzuciła Lavia i nerwowo spojrzała w okno.- Proszę... -No dobrze wskakujcie!- zakomenderował psiak. Psiaki wskoczyły i znów okazało się, że w tej grze zmieściły się w cudowny sposób w helikopterze. Miejsca nie było jednak dla Arctic'a. ''' -Arctic...chodź.- rzuciła przerażona u ukochanego Via. -Nie ma miejsca...zostanę i ich odciągnę.- odparł Arctic. '''Nagle Plane wziął go do kokpitu by był drugim pilotem. W samą porę po psy z motorami dojechały, niszcząc drewniany stare drzwi do hangaru wylecieli. Byli wyżej i wyżej, lecz strzelili do nich. Coś się urwało i trzeba było szybko przykręcić bo spadali. -Co teraz?- zapytała zmartwiona Faith. -Ja pójdę.- zgłosił się Nexako i wskoczył. -Szybciej...uważaj na siebie...-powiedziała smutna Vitani. Piesek rasy Owczarek Holenderski wdrapał się na górę i starał się dokręcić wlecieli do wąwozu. Naprawił i spokojnie dalej lecieli. Jednak łapa mu się poślizgnęła. Na ratunek przyszła Vitani, wzięła go za obrożę i wciągnęła do środka. -Jesteś cały?- spytała od razu. -Tak...dzięki skarbie...-odpowiedział dysząc piesek i przytulił się do suni. -Dobra a teraz lećmy.- ucieszył się Rocky. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Rocky'ego. Psiaki dawno zgubiły ,,ogonek" w postaci pościgu i wylądowały na polanie, Oberon spojrzał na mapkę i stwierdził że są bardzo blisko. Ruda Husky pobiegła w zarośla by szukać za nią pognał Smolder. -Chodźcie.- zachęcił ogonem Smolder. I pobiegli. Jednak chwilowo Ruby oddaliła się od grupy, piesek rasy Native American Indian Dog. -Mogę coś Ci powiedzieć?- spytał. -Eee...ok.- rzuciła napełniając wodę suczka. -Jakby zacząć...mmm...eeee- zaczął. -Mów.- ponagliła. -Kocham Cię.- walnął prosto z mostu. Zielone oczy Husky się powiększyły i odparła. ' -Ja Ciebie też.- uśmiechnęła się. -Naprawdę? Ale nie jak brata, ani za wygląd?- spytał. -Nie głuptasie.- zaśmiała się, podeszła i pocałowała pieska. '''Właśnie z krzaków wyskoczył Chodsky pes. ' -Fuj! Wy tu sobie wyznajecie miłość, a ja znalazłem jaguara. BLE!- odparł po czym pod koniec się wzdrygnął. 'Dwa zawstydzone psiaki pognały. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Psiego Patrolu. '''Był już wieczór. Nagle znaleźli się przy pewnej drodze. -Obrońcy...-przeczytała na głos Tanya.-Nie chcę o tym wiedzieć...wolę by mnie wyobraźnia nie poniosła.- dodała i wywróciła oczy do góry. -Musimy tam iść?- jęknęła Annie. -Tak...mimo, że to pułapka. I czuję, że to zadanie dla Smoldera.- uśmiechnął się Smolder. -Czy Ty mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie?- zdziwiła się Valka. Psiak wskoczył, lecz zaraz z drzewa zeskoczył jaguar. -AAA!- pisnęła Annie. Kate i Tetradi wolno przeciągnęły łapy po pysku. Wtem piesek padł na ziemię. Rozległy się kuranty. -O nie...-pomyślał Kroes.-Nie mówiłem...-dodał zły. Raptem Smolder spadł. -Jakiś plan?- zapytał Jack. -Ja mam!- wypalił Finbar. -Jaki?- spytał Conrad.-Męczący zgaduje.- dodał. Chodsky go zignorował. ''' -Zróbmy jak w hokeju podzielmy się na grupy i je ominiemy.- powiedział. -UU brzmi fajnie.- pochwalił Conrad. -Zatem robimy?- odparła Dilara pytająco. -Zaraz odpowiem.- rzucił Native American Inuit Dog i wskazał ogonem Finbara by poszedł za nim. -Co jest?- spytał Chodsky pes. -Nie dam rady...jestem tchórzem!- dodał. -Nie jesteś...każdy ma jedno życie i musimy jakoś to zrobić.- odpowiedział Finbar. -Zatem idę. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Dilary. '''Psiaki szły niektóre zaroślami inne bliżej ścieżki. Wtem jeden z jaguarów zauważył grupkę z Ashirą, Delgado, Dilarą, Patty, Caro, Shiraz i Werix. -Zostaw je!- zdenerwowała się Caro tupnęła łapą w ziemię i wyrósł głaz. Jaguar nie odpuszczał wściekła Alabai warknęła. Ostatni raz tupnęła i posłała skałę na napastnika. Po czym szybko pobiegły by inne lamparty nie zbiegły się. -Dzięki.- odparła Patty. -Nie ma sprawy.- uśmiechnęła się w biegu Caro. Wtem usłyszano wrzask,jaguar doskoczył do grupy z...Ollie! -OLLIE!- wykrzyknęła przerażona a zarazem wściekła Caro.-TY!- warknęła ostro w stronę jaguara tupnęła łapą w ziemię i posłała ogromny głaz na niego i na dwa nadbiegające pozostałe. -Dziękuje.- uśmiechnęła się Ollie i ruszyła w biegu. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Ollie. Linda sama szła przez dżungle z Oberonem poczuli chłód...Odwrócili się i skamienieli za nimi stał...Russell. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Lindy. Finbar szedł. Grzmiało na niebie, chwilę potem usłyszał szum w krzakach, odwrócił się i wyszedł słoń... -Może to się uda...-uśmiechnął się psiak. * Zmiana sceny. Native American Inuit Dog biegł tyle i miał tchu, nie daleko był motocykl i miotacz ognia wskoczył na niego i jadąc zamknął dzikie koty w kółko jeden próbował się przedostać ale z odsieczą przybiegł Bites wraz z Zeldą, Ashirą i Shiną. Dalej biegli wkrótce po tym byli przy dolnej partii budowli...Na pierwszych schodkach stał Russell i mierzył pistoletem w łebek Lindy. ''' -Gdzie jest klejnot!?- warknął.-RAZ...DWA..TRZ...- nie dokończył. -Nie mamy go!- warknął Chase.- Nawet gdybyśmy mieli to nie oddalibyśmy Ci. '''Wtem palmy się zatrzęsły i wyjechał Finbar na słoniu, łapką wymachiwał w powietrzu klejnot. Jednak stracił równowagę i wyrzucił diament wysoko w powietrze. Pieski były przerażone był dość wysoko. -Zrobimy wyścig tam na górę i przekonamy się kto ma rację.- uśmiechnął się szyderczo pies. Psiaki pobiegły. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Chase'a.' ' Ruby zobaczyła go był w roju żmij, powoli stąpała i go wzięła. -Oddaj go mi!- warknął. -Nie...-odparła. -I tak jesteś w potrzasku!- warknął. -Nie jad to moja słabość.- odpowiedziała i stanęła na żmiję, ta ją ukąsiła. Smolder wjeżdżał pod górę. Było świta. Odgłos kurantów się rozległ. Kamień spadał z półki skalnej Flurr wiatrem wypchnęła w górę klejnot by wpadł w łapki Smolder'a. Ruby wskoczyła na półkę. Samczyk włożył klejnot do jamy, ale nic się nie działo... -Chyba masz coś zawołać...tak sądzę.- rzuciła z dołu Flurr. -A no tak!- krzyknął piesek. -Pff.- prychnął Russell i zaczął szybko się wspinać, dostał się do Flurr i rzucił na nią z trudem go odpychała gdyż kazał i zwierzętom ją atakować. Wtem niebo rozdarł głos Smolder'a po nim reszty. -PSIUMANJI!!! -PSIUMANJI!! Tak udało się!- ucieszyła się Flurr. -Nieee!- krzyknął Russell i rozpłynął się w powietrzu. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Flurr. Psiaki stały na polanie, musiały wracać. -Chcesz dołączyć do nas?- zapytała Tanya.- Byłeś super!- odparła. -Dobra...ale co z moją rodziną...-dodał. -Tylko jedno z Was może pomyśleć życzenie a ono się spełni.- wtrącił Nigel. -Mogę ja?!- rzuciła Linda.- Chcę być dawną sobą.- dodała. -HA HA HA!- wybuchły śmiechem psiaki. -To w domu.- zakpił Minimus. -Ja zrobię.- wystąpił Plane i pomyślał. -Żegnajcie.- odmachał łapką Nigel. Psiaki zniknęły. Nagle wylądowały znów w szkole, tylko, że z nimi byli poszukiwacze i...Plane! -Jesteś.- uśmiechnął się Zuma.-Ale co z Twoją rodziną?-dodał. -Pomyślałem życzenie by wiedzieli, że nic mi nie będzie i że nie wrócę.- dodał. -Aha. Fajnie!- odpały. -Przepraszam z moje zachowanie.- bąknął smutny Kroes.-Źle Cię osądziłem. -Jest spoko.- odparł Smolder. -AUUUU!- zawył Psi Patrol. -A teraz chodźmy bo Ryder czeka.- odparł Marshall. Koniec Galeria Pupmanji Welcome to the jungle tittle card.PNG|Okładka Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Plane Kategoria:Merisa Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Pani Grooperg Kategoria:Find Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:West Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Mja Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Projekt grupowy Kategoria:Projekty grupowe Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Ana Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Oberon Kategoria:Zelda Kategoria:Finbar Kategoria:Jack Kategoria:Kroes Kategoria:Smolder Kategoria:Ruby Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:Flesh Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Shina Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Moscow Kategoria:Snowstorm Kategoria:Cloe Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Killer Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Neigel Billingsy Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Minimus Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Deve Kategoria:Eeva Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Tanya Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Chiro Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Paw Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Rashta Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Adelaice Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Tyre Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Spring Kategoria:Ash Kategoria:Sumer Kategoria:Rainbow Kategoria:Rainstorm Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:King Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Milk Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Dellicia Kategoria:Ruffy Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Odcinek 26 Kategoria:Odcinki 26 Kategoria:Maylo Kategoria:Lavia